Just The Way You Are
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Based on Glee's version of Just The Way You Are. I made it into Channy, not one of the SWAC dudes being gay. Rated K because I can't rate it T, sadly.


**I was watching Glee when I saw Finn sing something and I got this idea for a Channy oneshot! Warning for Gleeks: May contain spoilers for the episode, "Furt" if you haven't seen it yet. (Yes, the episode's called Furt) ****Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Glee or Just the Way You Are.**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I was at my mom and Sonny's mom's friend's wedding. I'm gonna catch you guys up, since you weren't here for the whole thing. What happened was Sonny's mom's friend and my mom met at a party for single people that are older. They clicked and started dating that night. A year after they started dating, they got engaged and now, one year after the engagement, it was the wedding. Sonny wanted to plan the wedding by herself, but we were supposed to plan it together. What ended up happening was Sonny planned the whole thing and while I was looking at myself in the mirror and kept saying how gorgeous I am. Yesterday, Sonny broke up with her (b*tchy) boyfriend because he cheated on her because she was 'ugly' in his eyes. The dude has it all wrong, she's the prettiest girl in the world. So today, I got together with my cast and her cast to sing a song to apologize to her. We were at the part where the best man (me) says the speech.

"Hey guys, first I wanted to congratulate my mom and my new stepdad, Burt **(A/N yes, the same name as Kurt's dad's name)**, for their marriage. I remember when Dad died, how sad you were, and I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy again. I also want to say something to the maid of honor, Sonny Munroe." I said. Sonny looked surprised.

"Sonny, we were supposed to plan this wedding together, and all I did was look in a mirror the whole time. I heard what happened last night with Jacob, so I'm apologizing for what I did. If the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! could come here, that would be great." I said. Both of our casts came to the dance floor except for Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not helping you plan this wedding, and I'm sorry about Jacob, and for watching the whole thing like I believed what he said. But I don't." I said. **(A/N i couldn't find the dance that they did on the episode so I just put the song that they sang in the link .com/watch?v=MTYc-yYEiG0 you haven't heard this song at it's best if you haven't heard the Glee version, at lease I tink so)**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining _  
_Her hair, her hair _  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know _  
_When I compliment her _  
_She wont believe me _  
_And its so, its so _  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay _  
_I say_

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change _  
_Cause you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_And when you smile, _  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _  
_Cause girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are_

Sonny was smiling at this part of the song. I held out my hand to bring her out to the dance floor and she took it. I started dancing with her as if it was a slow song. It was pretty easy, since I had no microphone, it was all my voice.

_Her lips, her lips _  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me _  
_Her laugh, her laugh _  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful _  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know _  
_Id never ask you to change _  
_If perfect is what you're searching for _  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking _  
_If you look okay _  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change _  
_Cause you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_And when you smile, _  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _  
_Cause girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are _  
_The way you are _  
_Girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change _  
_Cause you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_And when you smile, _  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _  
_Cause girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are_

Sonny ran up to me and kissed me, right there, in front of everyone, not caring. We pulled away a second later, Sonny smiling.

"Thanks, Chad." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her again.

"You're welcome." I whispered. She smiled and we kissed again.

* * *

**I was thinking about making it Chad's mom and Sonny's dad but it would be awkward if a step brother and step sister kissed, so I made it so it wouldn't affect their relationship that much. Love it? Review. Hate it? Review. Think Justin Bieber should die in a hole? Review. Think Channy should've kissed in th first episode? Review.**


End file.
